


Bees?

by Fleflafiefie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologizing Dean Winchester, Bees, Bees?, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Catsiel is a sweetheart, Fluff, Gen, Good Friend Sam Winchester, Hugs, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Sweet Castiel (Supernatural), Tags Are Hard, bee socks, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleflafiefie/pseuds/Fleflafiefie
Summary: When Cas walk out of the bunker, he decides to do something else with his timeAlso, Bees?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Bees?

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea of mine, I hope you enjoy <3

The second Castiel had stepped outside the bunker doors, he felt the harsh bite of the wind through his trench coat, the weight of what had happened settled on him, he could no longer come back to the bunker, no longer go back home.

He had gotten tired of hearing Dean’s rude words, Cas had stayed around for a long time, perhaps longer than he should have. But he did because the Winchesters were his family and they taught him that family comes first, even if one of the brothers seemingly hated him.

Of course, he had nowhere to go, no other friends to turn to, all dead or no longer trustworthy. So Cas started walking, he knew he needed to make a plan, his grace was getting weaker, he had no money and no home. He didn’t know where he was going, and he wasn’t paying attention to how long he had walked for, but it was getting dark out and the world seemed quiet, empty, he had walked long enough for the Bunker to be out of sight. 

Castiel flew west, he found himself standing in front of an old abandoned farmhouse, one he had seen a couple of times over the years. He’s quite thankful he found it. connected to a thin dirt road, surrounded by old trees and some wildflowers. Using some of his grace, he got to work. 

\----------------

Just over a week later, the house was looking much better, the white paint of the walls was no longer peeling, The windows were no longer cracked and broken. the bathroom and kitchen of the ground-floor were fully functioning, and both bedrooms upstairs had been restored. Cas knew he would need a job, he remembered working at the Gas and Slip and knew that if you wanted to make more money he would need a better job. He thought of the things that he was good at, but fighting was out of the option, he knew a lot about monsters, Angels, and Demons, but there were no jobs that related to any of those besides hunting.

Castiel was completely free of any duty or job, he could do whatever he wanted, not because he had to but because he wants to. What do I want? He wondered, a little idea popped into his mind, one he hadn’t thought about for a while.

He liked bees, bees made honey, people like honey.

He would build the hives and bring the bees, he could plant the flowers, it would be perfect. 

\------------------

Back at the bunker, Sam had definitely noticed something was wrong, he hadn’t seen Cas for a week and his older brother’s mood was more sour than usual, but Dean avoided the topic of Cas. He was currently sitting in the library and looked like he would snap at any moment, but that didn't stop Sam from pushing.

“Dean,” he started “what happened” Dean met his eyes for a brief second before looking back down at the table

“ What makes you think something's wrong?” he said in a defensive tone

Sam sighed for responding “You've been upset for the past week and you haven't said anything about why” He was growing tired of his brother's attitude, he had already seen the connection between Dean’s mood and a certain missing angel.

“Does this have anything to do with Cas?” he asked carefully, but he already knew the answer

Dean’s jaw had set and his glare stayed on the table as if he was scared of meeting Sam’s eyes.

“Cas left,” Dean said, “Don't know where he is, and he has nothing to do with my attitude, in fact, there's nothing wrong with me.” He finished firmly before getting up to leave. 

Once Dean left, Sam pulled out his phone and then, for the 10th time, sent a text to Cas, asking if he’s okay. The angel had never answered any of the messages though, Sam was growing worried.

\-------------------

Castiel built five beehives around the area, planted plenty of flowers that he made sure grew using some grace, the bees never stung him no matter how close he got. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but it was nice to be trusted by them. He had names for each and every bee and each of their personalities, he felt connected to them.

He would smile when a bee would land on his nose or in his palm, they seemed happy here, and it made Cas happy. Honey was another positive thing, the angel quite liked the taste, he could actually taste it since his grace is weakening.

The angel built some signs to put next to the road advertising the honey, the sign read ‘Fresh Honey’ in big blue letters. 

The next morning, the house was complete and was fully warded, he didn’t want anything dangerous in his new home. It was a simple house without too much furniture and even fewer decorations, only a few framed pictures of the Winchesters and a single frame of Jack, but he liked it. 

Cas found that he liked soft sweaters, he bought multiple during his trip to the store. Once he was ready to leave, something bright caught his eye. It was a pair of black and yellow pajama pants with little bees on them and multiple pairs of bee socks. They were fuzzy and warm and Cas immediately loved them.

Once he got home, he changed into the soft bee pajamas, he sat down in the rocking chair that sat next to the window and simply looked out at the bees, the flowers were everywhere and were giving the area so much more color. It was warm in the sunlight, and he had the window open just a bit to let the soft November air in, it smelt of flowers. He took a sip of the coffee he held in his hands. He felt as if time had stopped, it was quiet, but not the empty kind, it was the peaceful kind, he felt safe, his own safe place. 

Of course, the silence was broken by a chime from his phone, he knew it was Sam without checking who it was, Cas had been ignoring him on purpose but now he started to feel guilty, it wasn’t Sams fault and he shouldn’t be mad at him. 

He sighed before answering Sam’s call

“Cas? Are you okay?” Sam asked in an obviously concerned voice

“Yes Sam I am fine, sorry for not answering earlier” 

“That’s alright, I just wanted to know where you were, but why didn’t you answer?” His tone was not accusing as Cas had expected.

“I was angry with Dean and I had decided to ignore you as well, which, I admit, was a bit stupid.”

“Can I ask what happened between you two? He’s been moody since you left, and it’s beginning to worry me.” Dean didn’t tell Sam anything about that night? Why?

“Dean was upset with me and said some things that I didn’t appreciate, so I left.” It wasn’t as simple as he made it sound and he didn’t explain further

“Alright, I’m glad you’re okay and I’m here if you wanna talk, message me if you need anything.” 

With that, the call ended and Cas was already tired despite the coffee, climbing into bed he fell into a soft slumber.

\----------------

Sam found Dean in the kitchen sitting at the table in pajamas and eating cereal

“Cas called the other day and said he was fine, in case you wanted to know,” Sam expected his brother to stiffen at the mention of their friend noticed how Dean released a small relieved breath

“Good to know that idiot hasn’t gotten himself killed.” 

Sam wanted to push him farther, he wanted to know what Dean said to drive their closest friend to leave the bunker, but he wanted Dean to confess of his own will.

\---------------

Today Cas was going to collect the honey from the hives, he didn’t need the beekeeper suit, he could kindly ask the bees to keep out of his way and they would listen to him. He removed the full frames and carved off the wax, drained the honey from the frames then placed them back in the hives. 

Cas walked back to the house and placed the bucket of honey down on the porch, he grabbed some glass jars and sat down in one of the chairs, he started separating the leftover bits of wax and filled the jars with sweet golden honey. He found the whole process calming, it’s simple and easy. Licking the honey off his fingers was his favorite part.

Every few days, somebody would drive in and buy a jar or two, he had wrapped the lids with a cute blue cloth to make them prettier. The honey was 9$ per jar, he ended up selling quite a lot of honey and used the money to buy more bee themed things.

\------------

It had been almost a month since Cas left the bunker, both Sam and Dean missed him, while Sam would call Cas every few days to ask how things were, Dean refused to say anything to the angel. Sam could tell that Dean was feeling guilty since the days after the ‘argument’ happened.

At the moment, Sam was seated in the library looking for a case, but nothing seemed to come up. Noise from his phone saved him from boredom, it was a text from Cas.

Cas: I was wondering if you would like to come and hang out, stay for dinner maybe

Cas: If you have nothing to do, of course, I wouldn’t want to stop you from going on a hunt

Sam smiled at his phone, he was happy to hear that his friend made himself a new life

Sam: Sure, just me or is Dean also free to go?

Cas: If Dean would like to come, then he can

Sam thought for a second, Would Dean go? He’d want to, but would he actually go? 

Sam: Send me the address and I’ll be there soon

Sam went to go knock on Dean’s door when he heard the TV on

“Scooby-Doo? Really Dean? This is what you spend your day doing?” He said as he opened the door, Dean was wearing hotdog pajamas and eating ice cream out of the container.

“Don’t disrespect Scooby-Doo, Bitch!” The older Winchester replied, he then looked down and noticed Sam’s jacket

“New hunt?”

“Nope, Cas invited us over for dinner, so get dressed ‘cause we’re gonna leave soon.” Sam finished before immediately walking away, leaving Dean unable to argue.

\----------------

Now driving down the road, Dean was getting more and more worried. What should I say? Does he hate me? He needs to know how Cas feels about him now.

“What do you and Cas text about?”

Sam looked up suddenly, Dean had wanted to talk to Cas too, he wanted to apologize, but he wasn’t sure how Cas would react.

Sam’s lip started curving, Dean didn’t like that at all

“Why do you want to know?” He asked in a teasing voice. Damn it Sammy. 

“Nevermind then.”

The rest of the drive was silent

\----------------

It only took half an hour for them to make it to a dirt pathway that leads to an old farmhouse, a familiar truck parked in front. Trees around the back and fields to the right, all kinds of flowers surrounded the area

“I’ll admit it, this place is nice.” That was something both he and Sam could agree on, they walked up the steps to the screen door, before they could knock, a familiar shape came into view. Sam pulled open the screen door and immediately pulled Cas into a hug, unlike many of their hugs, this one was not awkward. “Nice to see you Cas,” The moose of a man said. Once Sam moved out of the way Dean could actually see Cas, his heart sped up.

He wore a pair of slim jeans and a button-up t-shirt with bees on it, Dean doesn’t remember the last time Cas wore something other than his everyday tie and trenchcoat. Cas looked as if he was about to hug Dean, but backed down. 

Cas thinks I’m still mad at him Dean steps forward and pulls the angel into a tight hug. Cas was frozen for a couple of seconds before melting into the hug, resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean and Sam made eye contact and Sam started walking towards the kitchen, leaving Cas and Dean in the hall next to the living room. Dean held on for a few seconds more, taking a deep breath and finally saying the things he has wanted to say for over a month.

“Cas, I am so sorry, I never should have said any of the things I said to you. None of it was true, I was angry at the world and I took it out on you. I never should have done that,” Dean’s eyes begin to sting “I wasn’t thinking and I never really wanted to hurt you, once you were gone I realized my mistake. I’m sorry.” 

They held on for a while longer, rocking slightly, before Dean spoke up again

“Nice shirt by the way”

Then Cas started to giggle, wiping his eyes as he smiled at Dean

“Look at my socks,” He said, as he pulled his pant leg up a couple of inches  
They walked into the kitchen, Sam was leaning against the counter looking at them with a smile on his face.

“You good now?” He asked

Both the two of them nodded

Cas showed the boys around his house and saved the yard for last. He stepped out the back door and walked down the little pathway, towards one of the hives. The angel kept walking closer while Sam and Dean stopped a few meters away.

“Bees? You’re a beekeeper?” Dean asked with wide eyes

Cas held out his hand and two bees landed on it, the brothers' eyebrows raised even further wich Castiel found quite amusing.

“They don’t sting me since they can somewhat understand me, it makes harvesting the honey easier and I don’t have to put them to sleep to do it.” He said proudly, lowering his hands the bees flew away, he walked over and stood between the Winchesters. 

Then dean started laughing

Both Sam and Cas were confused but neither of them had heard that sound in a while so they didn’t interrupt.

“Sorry, heh sorry it’s just that, Cas is a powerful angel and could do anything he wants, and he decides to do beekeeping, Castiel the bee whisperer,” Dean explained with a smile.

“Alright, why don’t we go back inside now,” Cas suggested, the boys nodded and sam slipped his arm around Cas’s shoulders while dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist, they walked up to the house with smiles on their faces.


End file.
